Entre lo real y los sueños
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Loki x Mayura...One Shot... El amor es una realidad que nos deja perplejos, hasta el punto que llegamos a creer que es un simple y maravilloso sueño...


_**Entre lo real y los sueños**_

-¡Yamino espera!- gritó mientras corría una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas.

Podía verse su figura correr entre los pasillos de una oscura y señorial mansión. Su corta falda azul colegial volaba con ella al ritmo de sus pasos. Su camisa blanca arreglada con una corbata femenina.

La joven llegó hasta la puerta de la casa, abriéndola de par en par.

-¿Yamino?- preguntó saliendo al porche.

Miró en todas direcciones, pero no encontró a la persona que buscaba. Con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo de tanto correr, dejó escapar un suspiro de desengaño. No había conseguido alcanzarle.

-Y yo que quería que me comprara algunas cosas…

El hombre de cabellos verdes había ido a comprar a la ciudad, y Mayura había olvidado pedirle algunas cosas. Y al parecer, ya era tarde para pedírselas.

-Tendré que esperar a mañana- murmuró un poco contrariada, pero recuperando rápidamente su buen humor.

Entró de nuevo en la enorme mansión, y cerró las puertas tras de sí. Estaba todo tan silencioso… No parecía el mismo lugar desde que Loki se fue de viaje. Según le dijeron Yamino y Narugami, Loki había ido a ver a sus padres al norte. Al principio le pareció tan extraño….

Comenzó la hermosa joven a caminar lentamente, dirigiéndose a algún lugar que ni siquiera ella conocía. Simplemente… se dejaba llevar.

Echaba de menos a aquel niño adorable de profundos ojos verdes y cabellos de fuego. Le tenía tanto aprecio, tanto… Cariño. Sabía que se había convertido en una persona muy importante para ella, por no decir la que más. Ahora, toda su vida giraba en torno a lo que Loki hacía o dejaba de hacer. Estaba tan confusa…

Veía en aquel pequeño niño un extraño deje de solemnidad, como si una mente adulta estuviera encerrada en aquel cuerpo de niño. Se hacía la loca, eso era cierto, pero no por eso dejaba de darse cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, apoyando su blanca mano de suave piel sobre la barandilla de la escalera. La luz de la ventana frente a los escalones alumbraba el camino, como si las tres guardianas del futuro y la vida estuvieran determinándole el camino a seguir.

Subió el primer escalón con pesadez. Como un haz de luz, le pareció ver la figura de una joven de coletas rubias y mirada sabia. Giró el rostro hacia aquel lugar, pero no vio nada.

-¿Habrá sido un fenómeno paranormal?- se preguntó la joven, con los ojos ligeramente chispeantes.

Pero automáticamente aquella chispa se apagó. Recordó de nuevo a Loki. Desde que vivía con él, no habían dejado de ocurrirle cosas extrañas. Parecía que los fantasmas tenían atracción por aquel extraño y adorable niño.

-Le echo tanto de menos…- se sorprendió a sí misma Mayura, diciendo aquellas palabras mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

Se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras a sus pálidas mejillas acudían tonos carmín. ¿Desde cuándo echaba tanto de menos a las personas? Ella había crecido bastante sola toda su vida, y nunca se había encariñado con nadie.

-Pero Loki es diferente- murmuró en voz alta, entrando en su habitación.- ¡Es un niño tan mono!

Dejó tirado sin más, sobre la mesa, aquel papel en que tenía apuntadas las cosas que deseba que Yamino le comprara. Mañana se lo daría. Se tumbó en la cama, como si estuviera cansada. Apoyó una mano sobre su frente, tratando así de detener aquel remolino de pensamientos que la asaltaban. No estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello... El que siempre pensaba los casos y los resolvía era Loki…

Y ahora ella lo tenía a él en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Si Loki era mucho más pequeño que ella! ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?... Pero es que… Parecía tan maduro. Cuando hablaba, le recordaba a personas que han vivido mucho, y han sufrido mucho también.

Como si Loki tuviera más experiencia en la vida de la que ella llegara a tener jamás. Además… Tenía ese alo de misterio que a Mayura siempre le había parecido muy atrayente. Sus ojos verdes… A veces los había visto cambiar de color a rojo sangre. Un rojo brillante, y oscuro, como el de sus cabellos.

-¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?- se dijo a sí misma, tapándose el rostro con la almohada- Esto no puede ser, él es solo un niño… Y yo soy mucho más mayor. ¡Esto no está bien!

Abrazó la almohada, tratando de serenarse y de comprender sus pensamientos, sus… sentimientos.

¿Acaso no había estado Loki siempre a su lado cuando lo necesitaba? Él siempre aparecía allí para ayudarla cuando estaba en problemas o en apuros… Como si fuera su guardián, su ángel guardián.

Un ángel muy pequeño… Ay, estaba tan confusa…

Sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, agotada por el temor a que aquello fuera más de lo que debería ser.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

La hermosa joven de cabellos rosas se encontraba todavía tirada sobre la cama, durmiendo cual niña sobre las sábanas, abrazada a la blanca almohada entre sus brazos. Parpadeó graciosamente, abriendo sus ojos a la luz del sol. Se restregó los ojos con las manos, bostezando perezosamente.

-Me he quedado dormida…- se extrañó la chica, que tan caracterizaba estaba por su vitalidad.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente. De repente, escuchó un ruido abajo. Se sorprendió mucho ante aquello. Supuestamente, solamente estaba ella en la casa, ya que Yamino se había ido de compras, y era imposible que hubiera llegado ya.

-¡Un fenómeno!- exclamó encantada, bajando a gran velocidad las escaleras.

Se dejó guiar por los ruidos, y llegó a la cocina de la casa. Allí se encontró con una gran cantidad de tarros tirados por el suelo.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó la chica, sabiendo que ahora debía recogerlos.

-Hola Mayura- escuchó a una voz dirigirse a ella.

Siguió el sonido con su mirar, y se encontró con una pequeña niña de adorable ver. Tenía los cabellos cortos y castaños, como bucles recogidos con dos lacitos.

-¡Reya!- exclamó Mayura, sonriendo al ver a la niña- No sabía que vendrías, me da mucho gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo- sonrió ingenuamente la niña- Siento haberlo tirado todo…

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso- le aseguró Mayura, con una escoba en la mano- Lo recogeré enseguida.- comenzó el trabajo, pero se detuvo al instante- ¡Ahh, ¡me he cortado!

Sus ojos brillaron un poco mientras soplaba en la herida, tratando de calmar el dolor.

Y así fue. La joven de cabellos rosas recogió todo en un momento, dejando a la pequeña niña a su lado incluso asustada de su velocidad, que la miraba de hito en hito. La pelirosa preparó un vaso de leche con galletas para la pequeña, y la invitó a sentarse. Reya aceptó encantada, hambrienta.

-Y dime, Reya, ¿a qué has venido?- preguntó Mayura mirándola dulcemente- Hoy Loki no está en casa.

Una clara sombra de tristeza tiñó y oscureció el hermoso rostro de la muchacha, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la niña.

-En realidad, he venido a verte a ti, Mayura- comentó la niña, cerrando los ojos y dejando de lado la comida.

-¿A mí?- parpadeó desconcertada Mayura.

-Así es. Quiero que dejes en paz a mi querido Loki- la voz que salió del cuerpo de la niña, no era la de Reya, y de eso Mayura estaba segura.

-Que… ¿Qué te curre Reya?- preguntó Daidouji, alejándose de ella sin poder evitarlo.

Reya saltó de su asiento, y se colocó en el centro de la cocina. De repente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre. Mayura no pudo evitar recordar a Loki al ver aquello.

Un brillo salió del cuerpo de la niña, que un instante siguiente había desaparecido, dando paso a una hermosísima mujer, de imagen perfecta. Sus ojos azules, y sus cabellos dorados como el sol.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Mayura, tratando de sonar valiente.

Al fin veía un fenómeno paranormal con sus propios ojos, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Yo soy la diosa nórdica Freya- dijo ésta, haciendo que un extraño objeto apareciera entre sus manos- Y te repito, que he venido a defender lo que es mío.

-Lo que... es… ¿tuyo?- repitió la muchacha, sin comprender.

-Debes desaparecer, Mayura Daidouji.

Levantó aquel extraño objeto, que comenzó entonces a tomar un fulgor brillante. Mas, cuando fue a dejarlo caer, una sombra oscura se interpuso entre ella y Mayura. Aquella sombra sorprendió tanto con su presencia a la diosa, que detuvo su movimiento.

-Eres tú…- dijo Freya, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¡Aaaahhh!- exclamó la muchacha de cabellos rosas, levantándose de golpe de la cama.

Se tomó el rostro sudoroso entre las manos.

-Todo ha sido un sueño... Un simple sueño…- se dijo, tratando de recuperarse.

Pero había sido tan… Real. Todo parecía verdadero, auténtico. Sintió como si hubiera ocurrido de verdad…

Suspiró pesadamente, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse el rostro. Encendió la luz, y se miró al espejo detenidamente. ¿A dónde había ido a parar toda aquella felicidad de su rostro? No parecía la misma... Y todo por culpa de él…

-Loki…- murmuró suavemente.

Abrió el grifo, dejando caer el agua. Dejó que el agua se estancara entre sus manos. Fue a lavarse el rostro, cuando la sorpresa hizo que todo el agua entre sus manos escurriera entre sus dedos.

Allí, en su mano derecha… Un corte reciente. Y no recordaba haberse hecho nada… excepto con el cristal en su sueño.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le dijo a su reflejo.

Se lavó el rostro, tratando de olvidarse de aquello. Se secó con la toalla. Sonrió forzadamente. Ahora tenía un poco de mejor aspecto, aunque seguía viéndose bastante mal.

Salió del baño lentamente. Sin poder evitarlo, como si algo le llamara, se dirigió en la dirección contraria a su habitación.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, se encontró a sí misma frente al despacho en el que el pequeño Loki resolvía sus casos. Paseó por la sala, sintiendo cierta nostalgia. Con su mano acarició sin quererlo la suave tela de los sillones frente a la mesita de color caoba, y después el respaldo de aquella enorme butaca verde sobre la que siempre se sentaba aquel niño de ojos verdes.

Se acercó hasta la ventana. El cielo se había teñido de un gris ceniza, opaco de tristeza. Pequeñas gotas habían comenzado a caer, y podía ver desde la acristalada ventana el suelo de la calle comenzando a empaparse de las frías gotas de lluvia.

Se abrazó, tratando de calentar sus brazos, que comenzaba a sentir fríos.

-Ahora recuerdo… A Loki no le gusta el agua- dijo con una leve sonrisa, sin dejar de observar por la ventana.

Un fuerte golpe la sacó de entre sus pensamientos. Asustada, dio un respingo, y se giró sobre sí misma, mirando hacia la puerta. Era de allí fuera, del pasillo, de dónde había venido el ruido. Escuchó el eco de unos lentos pasos. Sus manos se unieron sin poder evitarlo, aferrándose contra su pecho. Escuchaba los pasos acercarse cada vez más hacia la habitación en que ella se encontraba.

Los pasos se detuvieron, y la respiración de la jovencita pelirosa lo hizo también. Escuchó cómo alguien tomaba el pomo de la puerta, y lo movía lentamente. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver una figura tras ella.

Mayura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, al ver allí a un apuesto joven.

Era alto, de despeinados cabellos de color rojo oscuro. Sus ojos parecían brillar rojos como la sangre. Vestía un elegante traje, que quedaba perfecto a su elegante y alta figura. El joven tenía en sus labios una mueca de sonrisa sarcástica y agradable a un tiempo. La joven enrojeció ante su imponente vista.

Él la miró directamente, y la sonrisa de su rostro se acentuó un poco más. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, sin dejar que Mayura desviara la mirada. La joven se limitó a echarse hacia atrás, hasta toparse con la ventana, que sintió fría en su espalda. Sentía cierto temor ante la figura de él.

El joven llegó ante ella, separados por dos pasos.

-Mayura… Me alegro de volver a verte- sonrió él, esta vez de verdad, sin ironía.

Aquella voz… La joven de cabellos rosas conocía aquella voz. La había escuchado antes… Pero no, era imposible.

-Esa voz… es de Loki- murmuró para sí, - Pero es imposible, Loki es un niño, es sólo un niño…

-¿Acaso no me reconoces?- preguntó él, sonriendo tranquilamente.

Ella se detuvo, meditando lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Recordaba haberle visto antes? No estaba segura. Pero se parecía tanto a Loki…

-Creo que te he visto... Antes... Aquella figura oscura en mi sueño… Eras tú- se decidió a decir al fin.

-Así es- asintió él- Ya una vez te dije que siempre estaría allí para ayudarte cuando fuera necesario. Y yo nunca dejo de cumplir una promesa.

Con sorpresa infinita escuchó Mayura las palabras del apuesto joven. ¿Él se lo había prometido? Era imposible. Ni siquiera recordaba haberle visto nunca.

-Pero a mí eso me lo prometió otra persona… Sólo un niño… Loki… Es tan solo un niño- dijo Mayura, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Calientes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- ¡Y tú eres más mayor! ¡Eres casi adulto!

El joven se acercó un poco más. Cerró sus ojos un instante, para luego volver a abrirlos. Mayura quedó impresionada al ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto de un profundo y hechizante color verde, habiendo perdido su color rojo sangre.

-Los ojos de Loki- consiguió decir ella, perdiendo el miedo al recordar a aquel adorable niño.

-Así es, Mayura…- dijo él, estando ya tan cerca de ella que podría tocarla con moverse sólo un poco más- Es hora de que desveles tú un misterio…

Ella quedó estática. Las palabras luchaban por salir de su garganta a través de sus labios. Pero ella no quería admitirlo. Incluso a ella, aquello le parecía imposible.

-No puede ser…- dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarle- Tú no puedes ser… ¿Loki?- habló a modo de pregunta, esperando una respuesta.

El joven volvió a sonreír cálidamente, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

-Me reconforta saber que me reconoces a pesar de todo, querida Mayura- habló él.

La joven de cabellera rosada sentía sus piernas flaquear. Las rodillas le temblaban, y tuvo que sujetarse con las manos apoyadas contra la pared. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Quizás todo aquello era porque ella…

Se mordió el labio, asegurándose así de que aquellos pensamientos no terminaran, mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

La sonrisa irónica y sarcástica del joven frente a ella se acentuó. Parecía observarla con una mezcla de diversión y delicia, de placer al ver ante él algo que estaba prohibido, y por eso era cada vez más deseable.

-Sigo siendo el mismo, querida Mayura, pero en mi verdadero cuerpo- dijo Loki con tranquilidad.

-Ya no sé quién es el verdadero Loki- murmuró Mayura con tristeza.

-El verdadero Loki es el que ves ahora ante ti, el mismo espíritu, pero en su verdadero cuerpo- Hizo una pausa- El verdadero es este, Loki Ragnarok, dios nórdico de los hombres.

Mayura pareció retener sus palabras en una meditación instantánea. Después, como si hubiera tomado una determinación, habló hacia la elegante figura del joven de ojos ahora verdes.

-Demuéstrame entonces que eres quien dices ser, dios del norte- habló Mayura con una seguridad y una seriedad que no parecían suyas- Demuéstrame que eres ese niño pelirrojo que conocí, y que eres el dios del norte del que presumes nombre.

Una cínica sonrisa se formó de nuevo en su rostro al observar a la chica y escuchar sus palabras. ¿Quién se había creído ella que era para retarle de aquella forma? Le demostraría más cosas de las que había pedido.

-Como quieras- dijo él, alejándose de ella de nuevo unos pasos- Te demostraré que mis palabras son ciertas, y de paso… Te demostraré el poder del verdadero dios Loki.

Elevó sus brazos, estirados frente a sí. Sus ojos cerrados, concentrados en algo que Mayura no llegó a comprender. De repente, símbolos extraños rodearon la figura del joven, desprendiendo un fulgor brillante y dorado. Los cabellos de rojo oscuro del dios se agitaron con fuerza, al igual que sus elegantes ropas. En un instante, apareció un largo bastón entre las manos del chico, que culminaba con una enorme media luna en la parte más alta, de la que colgaba un extraño objeto.

Aquel fulgor desapareció, el aire que agitaba los cabellos del joven se detuvo, y todo pareció volver a la calma. Pareció. Los ojos verdes de Loki se abrieron un poco. De nuevo se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre, brillantes como las estrellas en las noches más oscuras. Una mirada seria y fría, capaz de helar la sangre a cualquier ser que le observara. Ni un gesto de burla o ironía asomó a sus labios.

En un movimiento circular, hizo que se moviera su bastón lentamente, ganando un poco de velocidad a cada vuelta. Una suave brisa comenzó entonces a formarse, agitando los cabellos de la joven pelirosa.

Mayura observaba todo paralizada, apoyada en la pared junto a la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban de excitación y pavor ante aquella escena. De repente, algo oscuro pareció surgir del círculo creado por el bastón. Sombras gigantes del color de la noche salieron de la nada, rodeando la figura del joven dios, que seguía impasible, impertérrito ante los seres que seguían apareciendo. Parecían enormes monstruos hechos de sombras. De repente, Loki señaló con su bastón la figura de Mayura. Las figuras dejaron de dar vueltas alrededor de él, y se lanzaron hacia Mayura.

La joven, al ver venir aquellos horrendos seres, trató de defenderse, colocando sus brazos como una barrera entre su rostro y aquellas sombras. Pero estas ni siquiera la tocaron. Pasaron de largo, perdiéndose tras la pared, y destrozando los cristales de la ventana, que cayeron al vació del jardín de la mansión.

Unos instantes después, Mayura se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Su largo cabello rosa caía sobre su figura, como un segundo escudo. Bajó las manos lentamente. Nada le había ocurrido a ella, ni un solo rasguño. No pudo seguir respirando al ver ante ella la imponente figura del joven de cabellos rojos. Sus ojos de nuevo color sangre, no destilaban ni una emoción. Su bastón, parecía clavado con fuerza en el suelo de la estancia.

Sin más aviso ni gesto, el joven, aún con el bastón en una de sus manos, se acercó andando lentamente hacia Daidouji. Parecía disfrutar al ver su rostro pálido, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y miedo. Aquella mirada admiración por parte de ella le llenaba de satisfacción. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba aquella fascinación que ejercía sobre todos los humanos y dioses con los que se veía las caras.

Al llegar frente a ella, su bastón pareció desaparecer, hacerse polvo entre sus dedos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla se formó en su rostro, aunque sus ojos no demostraban eso, sino otra cosa.

Sin vacilación alguna, acercó su mano hasta el rostro de la chica. Con uno solo de sus dedos, acarició el fino rostro de la muchacha, que sintió como todo el aire acumulado en su pecho escapaba de su cuerpo, convertido en un suspiro.

El joven sonrió ante aquello. Con suavidad, tomó el mentón de la chica. Ella parecía inmóvil, no se movía, ni un gesto por su parte. Loki elevó el rostro de ella, aún tomándola del mentón. Sus labios se veían tan deliciosos, tan suaves… No aguantaría más.

Con una seductora mirada, hizo que la joven se sonrojara y cerrara lentamente sus ojos, a medida que él se acercaba. El joven dios se detuvo solo a unos milímetros de ella. Su frío aliento chocó contra los labios de la chica.

-¿Todavía crees que miento?- preguntó con un deje de burla.

Se acercó aún más, pero sin llegar todavía a tocarla.

-No…- consiguió murmurar ella, casi sin ser escuchada.

Loki sonrió ante aquella respuesta. Y sin más, se lanzó sobre aquellos seductores y pálidos labios. Acarició con convicción la suave piel de la chica, mordiendo con lentitud exasperante para ella sus labios. Poco a poco aumentó el ritmo, haciendo que ella sintiera un calor sofocante en su pecho. Loki se separó de ella un instante para besarla de nuevo.

-¿Me temes?- preguntó con convicción el apuesto joven, tras separarse de aquel delicioso deseo frente a él.

La hermosa joven de ojos rojizos tenía su mirada oculta bajo sus cabellos. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado, tratando de retomar su ritmo normal de respiración. Loki podía ver sus labios antes pálidos, rosas y ligeramente hinchados por el frenético movimiento que él les había dado. Degustar aquel sabor había sido un placer inexplicable.

-No, no te temo, Loki- se escuchó decir a la voz femenina.

Mayura le observó serena. A pesar del sonrojo claro en su pálido rostro, sus ojos mostraban una determinación y una ternura que Loki no había visto jamás en todos sus siglos de existencia.

-Dime entonces- dijo él, esperando sus palabras.

-Yo te amo Loki- dijo ella, colocando sus manos en el fuerte pecho de él- Aún cuando eras un niño te amaba… Y a pesar de lo que digas, no podrías hacerme daño, porque yo te amo de verdad, seas como seas…

Aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuó más si cabía al decir aquellas palabras.

Loki sonrió irónico, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia sí, acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

Mayura tenía razón… Aunque quisiera, él no podría hacerle daño… Era tan hermosa… Una deliciosa joven que sólo era para él, una diosa aún no descubierta. Ella le profesaba un sentimiento que no era temor u odio… Y era aquello lo que le hacía sentir atraído por aquel agradable y risueño carácter de la chica.

Esta vez se acercó lentamente a ella. La besó con suavidad, esperando el ser correspondido, lo que no tardó en llegar. Se separó de nuevo de ella para dejarla respirar.

La lluvia entraba ahora a través de la ventana rota. Los cristales se veían mojados al igual que la alfombra sobre el suelo.

El apuesto joven de cabellos rojo oscuro abrazó a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Su más preciada posesión estaba entre sus manos, y se aseguraría de que no le fuera arrebatada ni de que sufriera ningún daño. El motivo de su existencia… Uno de sus motivos, estaba entre sus brazos, abrazándolo tras haberle besado con la misma pasión que él le profesaba.

Ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa más por hacer. La última que el destino le había marcado a él, su hazaña más increíble. Su lucha con Odín terminaría allí, y le derrotaría, para tomar el poder de señor de los dioses, de la tierra de Asgard, el reino de los dioses… Y deshacer los males que Odín había creado. Ya se acercaba el momento. Una palabra escapó de entre sus labios en forma de tranquila, segura y trémula sonrisa:

-Ragnarok…

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

¡¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de Matantei Loki Ragnarok, aunque tampoco será el último, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado a los que lo leáis tanto como a mí escribirlo. Creo que me ha salido bastante original, jeje, aun así, espero vuestros comentario, críticas, os parezca bueno, o malo, jeje.

Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerlo:

Palin Mounet


End file.
